Alternate Ending
by B25Mitch
Summary: What if Makoto had heard Sekai sneaking up on him, that fateful night? What if Kotonoha arrived early? Alternate endings starting half-way into episode 12. Possibly more alternate scenarios in the future.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place halfway into the last episode. Makoto and Sekai are in Makoto's apartment. Kotonoha is on her way to Makoto's Apartment. Makoto waits in the living room while Sekai makes tea. The teapot begins to whistle.

'Ba-Ding!' Makoto's cell phone chimes.

"Huh? From Sekai?" Makoto wonders, opening his phone.

Sorry

L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L

Goodbye

"Wha?" Makoto hears a sound behind him, and turns just as Sekai lunges at him with a large kitchen knife. Makoto twists out of the way, and Sekai barely misses him.

"Oh my god! Sekai?!" Makoto shouts.

Sekai turns to face him, holding the knife limply at her side. "Makoto. I…I loved you…" She says, looking at the ground.

"Sekai…" Makoto says.

"That's why…I have to do this!" She screams, and lunges at him again. Makoto jumps backwards, toppling the kitchen table. She lands on top of him. Makoto grabs the wrist of her knife wielding hand with both hands.

"Sekai…" Makoto whimpers.

Sekai is struggling with all her strength to plunge the knife deep into Makoto's chest. Makoto looks up and sees the teakettle hovering half off the edge of the stove. Makoto bashes his knee against the side of the stove several times and the kettle falls.

Sekai screams as the pot full of boiling water come crashing down on top of her, hitting her on the back. Makoto pushes her up and back, pinning her to the ground by the wrists. Sekai is laying motionlessly on the floor, chest heaving, and silent tears flowing down her face. Makoto realizes that he's crying too. Makoto tosses her knife across the room, and then helps her up into a chair.

She puts her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. When Makoto tries to comfort her, she slaps him on the face. She gets up and runs out the door, sobbing.

Makoto collapses into a chair and looks around the room. Table and chairs overturned, water everywhere. He feels a pain in his side, and sees a bloom of red on his jacket. He chuckles at the absurdity of the past few weeks, then breaks down and cries.

Kotonoha opens Makoto's apartment door to find him bawling his eyes out in the middle of a destroyed room. She drops the bag of groceries at her side, and runs over to him.

She sits down on the floor, and helps him out of the chair onto her lap like a small child. He buries his face in her bosom.

"Hush hush. It's going to be OK. Tell me what happened." Kotonoha realizes that Makoto is bleeding, and helps him stand up and walks him to his bed.

"Lay here, and I'll fix you cut. You can tell me what happened later."

Kotonoha leaves the room and comes back with bandages. Makoto is becoming more coherent.

"Are you starting to feel better, baby?" Kotonoha asks, pulling away the clothing from his wound. Makoto makes a general sound of acknowledgement, and then shudders as Kotonoha rubs the wound with alcohol.

Kotonoha finishes wrapping the wound, and sits down on the bed near Makoto's head, stroking his hair.

"You'll be OK, Makoto. What happened?" She asks.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto swallows hard. "I think she tried to kill me. Sekai wanted to kill me…"

"You just leave that to me, then." Kotonoha says. She covers Makoto with a blanket, and then kisses him on the lips. "You just rest here. I'll talk to Sekai."

Kotonoha walks across the room and picks up Makoto's cell phone.

The rest is the same as in the show, but the bag is empty, and Kotonoha and Makoto live happily ever after. If I get good reviews, I'll actually write out the ending instead of a crappy one-sentence epilogue.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Kotonoha had arrived at Makoto's apartment a little earlier?

This takes place halfway into the last episode. Makoto and Sekai are in Makoto's apartment. Kotonoha is on her way to Makoto's Apartment. Makoto waits in the living room while Sekai makes tea. The teapot begins to whistle.

'Ba-Ding!' Makoto's cell phone chimes.

"Huh? From Sekai?" Makoto wonders, opening his phone.

Sorry

L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L  
L

Goodbye

Makoto turns around right as Sekai lunges at him, plunging the knife into his abdomen. Makoto jerks backwards and falls to the floor.

Kotonoha opens the front door with a bag of groceries for dinner. Her eyes fly open wide as she observes Sekai standing over Makoto, ready to stab him again.

"NO!" Kotonoha screams and runs at Sekai. She swings the grocery bag and knocks away Sekai's knife. Kotonoha tackles Sekai and ends up on top of her.

"How dare you lay your hands on Makoto?" Kotonoha asks, tears welling her eyes.

To add emphasis to this sentence, she bashes Sekai's head against the floor.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto whispers as he helplessly watches his friends fight.

"How…" Bash.

"Could…" Bash.

"You?" Crunch. Kotonoha's hits are getting harder. Sekai is gasping for breath, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

"My…" Smash. Blood spatters with this hit. Sekai's eyes go different dilations.

"Poor…" Smash. Sekai's body convulses with each hit.

"Makoto…" Smash.

Kotonoha lifts Sekai up to a sitting position by her shoulders. Sekai's head lolls around limply.

"Aargh!" Kotonoha lets out a gutteral, animal-like scream. She takes sekai's face in one hand and smashes her head into the floor with all her might.

Sekai doesn't respond, her unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling.

Kotonoha crawls over to makoto. She lays beside him and gazes into his eyes.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto whispers. She puts a finger across his lips.

"It's OK. I'll take care of everything…" With that she stands up, wiping her face and smearing blood across it. She throws a tablecloth over Sekai and carries Makoto to his bed.

After dressing his wound, she kneels at his side, gazing at his sleeping face. She gently strokes his hair.

"Now we can be together. No interruptions."

She stands and goes to get a saw. "Only one more thing to take care of."


End file.
